All For the World
by BAKOOM
Summary: Madara needs a successor to achieve his ultimate goal. Where better to start than with the Akatsuki organization? -Mpreg,slight yaoi, everyone as in character as possible- Rating may change to 'M' if necessary
1. Chapter 1

Here it is, another fanfic. This one is, yet again, an Mpreg story. If you don't like, don't read.

All characters used belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_Madara:_

The world needed a hero, someone who could- _would _change things. I know this. I've known it since the battles of long ago, the ones that I fought so valiantly in, the ones that many people, like my brother, sacrificed their lives for. And, really, what was the point? Yes, we had our time of peace, but then more war arrived. It's a pattern, a deadly one, a pattern we _must_ get ourselves out of.

But, you see, that's impossible. The only way for true peace to come is by destroying humanity, something none of us are willing to do. So, I've come up with another plan. A plan that will actually work. The Moon-Eye Plan. In short, I'm going to reflect my Sharingan off of the moon and put the world under the ultimate Genjutsu; the illusion of peace. I have most of the Bijuu and all of the manpower to complete this goal, but something else is needed.

I need a successor. Someone with the ability to keep the Genjutsu going long after my death. Someone who understands what they must do and why. Unfortunately, there is no such person alive. So, what could I possibly do? I'll have to _create _a successor, of course. And where else to start then with my powerful criminal organization, Akatsuki?

-00-00-00-

Deep in a mysterious place in a mysterious building is the Akatsuki lair. Don't think you'll get any more information than that. I'm not stupid enough to tell you the exact location; if I did, I'd have to kill you.

The organization is made up of some of the most brilliant Shinobi I have ever seen, which is precisely why they are all there. All of them have been shunned and banned from their homelands, and all of them would do just about anything for our world to change.

So, there in this mysterious building, I quietly turned my ideas into a reality. When it came to gathering the Biju, we were on a role. The only problem I faced with my current plan was how to go about finding the right person to bear the child, to bring my successor into the world.

The obvious choice would be Konan, the only female in the Akatsuki. However, she wouldn't seem the type to give up a child willingly, even if it was for the greater good. Plus, she's dating my most powerful ally, the one who knows of my true identity, Pain. If he found out I was using his love, things could get difficult, to say the least. I wouldn't want to loose his powers, and I most certainly wouldn't want to battle against him. So Konan was out of question.

After realizing this, I was stuck. How on earth was I to find a powerful enough woman that would agree with my ideals and follow my plan accordingly? That question stumbled me for months, and I almost gave up this goal altogether. Until I remembered _him_. I don't know what led to it, but soon I was thinking of Orochimaru, the only person to have walked away from Akatsuki. This man was searching for immortality and had discovered various things along the way. More than likely, he had found a technique that would make my plan work.

For almost a year I searched, visiting each and every one of his research labs. And then I found it. The perfect jutsu for my needs. A technique that would make it so anyone, and I mean _anyone_, could become the lucky mother of my successor. Yes, the process was complicated, very much so, but it would be entirely worth it. Instead of scouring the globe for a suitable person, I could just use one of the many willing Akatsuki available to me.

So then, I revealed myself to my organization. Not as Madara of course, but as Tobi, a foolish child who somehow became an S-Rank criminal. My disguise was flawless. And, when I felt the time was right, I would use that technique that I had spent so long learning and perfecting.

But for now, I think I will just sit back and wait.

* * *

><p>Yep, that's it. That's the end of chapter one. Can anyone guess who will be the lucky 'mother'?<p>

Thanks for reading! See you in chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

I've finally finished the second chapter. Hooray!

Here we go!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_Madara:_

The time has finally come. I have decided who should bear the child of the world. Yes, at long last the plan will be set into motion.

Originally, after learning of this amazing jutsu that solved all my problems, I thought it best that Itachi be the one who would birth my successor. He is an Uchiha, like me, and a powerful one at that. However, he is extremely reluctant to go along with my plans, unlike the rest of the Akatsuki, and he is in a rather dangerous position. Itachi plans on battling his younger brother in the near future. The winner gains victory. The looser looses his life. And that is why Itachi would not make an ideal 'mother'.

I spent no more than ten minutes weighing the pros and cons of each person through my mind, wondering how this would work, predicting how they would react.

Hidan, the masochistic immortal, was a 'no' from the very beginning. I didn't even need to think him over twice. None of his traits were that of a mother. Heck, he'd probably kill the poor kid before it was even born with his self-abusive rituals.

Kakuzu was also an easy 'no'. He was just too violent and easily provoked. He'd rather marry Hidan, the cause of most of his killing sprees, than birth a child if given the choice.

Kisame may have been one of my most loyal followers, but he just didn't seem _right_. He enjoyed bloodshed a little too much for my liking and I feared the worst.

Zetsu, the plant-man, was totally out of question for obvious reasons. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that one. I don't particularly want a plant for a successor.

So that left only Deidara, the psychopathic bomber. Although he could blow someone up without a second thought, I highly doubt that he would willingly cause harm to himself, which was ideal. I've been with Deidara long enough to realize that he'd be perfectly happy with just explosive clay and bombs, which meant that he was unlikely to miss missions as long as he had his 'art'. His temper might be fiery hot, but I believe that, out of all the Akatsuki, he would be the best 'mother', at least until the child is old enough to learn and train, that is. Deidara may not have been at all willing, but he was the only thing I had. He needed to do this not for himself, not for me, but for the world.

All I had left to do was create an opening, distract Deidara long enough for me to use the secret jutsu. And I knew just how to do it.

-00-00-00-

A party. Who could resist one? I knew it would be the perfect opportunity for me to 'transform' Deidara.

Everyone except Pain and Konan was in the living area. Some were drinking, others were talking, and, not to ruin my brilliant disguise, I was dancing. Sometimes I wonder how I could even act that immature without barfing.

In the middle of Hidan and my performance to some horrendous Justin Beiber song, I noticed that Deidara was the only one who hadn't taken a sip of alcohol, which put a damper to my plans. Getting the bomber drunk was ideal; it would be much easier to perform the technique that way. So I skipped over and offered him a drink.

"Hey, Sempai!" I sang, holding up a cup of vodka. "You should totally try this stuff! It's supposed to have a fiery taste or something!"

"No, Tobi," the blond replied, pushing the drink away.

"C'mon, it'll be good!"

Deidara sighed, annoyed. "I don't drink, hmm."

"Kisame and I mixed it special for you! You _have_ to try it," I persisted using my childish Tobi voice. Damn, this whole party was really getting on my nerves and the 'not drinking' part only made it worse.

"That makes me want to try it even less, hmm." he muttered.

"PLEASE?" I jumped up and down, hoping that I could convince him that way. "You know you want it!"

"Tobi! I-"

"What?" Kisame walked over, holding his sixth bottle of beer that evening and smirking that toothy grin of his. "Scared of a little alcohol? Seriously, that stuff isn't very strong; one glass won't hurt."

Kisame was a lifesaver! He didn't even know of my plan, or even know I was Tobi, for that matter, yet he still could be helpful.

"Fine, hmm. Just one cup," Deidara grabbed the vodka and drank the whole thing in one swig. Obviously, he wasn't familiar with the drink, which made my job even easier.

I clapped my hands approvingly and skipped off to join a drunk Hidan in dancing to _Fergilicious_; Deidara would soon be out of it, and I would wait to use the technique then.

-00-00-00-

It was about ten minutes later when I realized a certain blond was no longer in the room. How could I not have seen him leave? The only one who could escape my eye was Itachi and he was- not in the room either.

Which meant...

Deidara had run off somewhere with the Uchiha. Which made things rather difficult. I had to perform the jutsu now. There might not be another chance like this.

So, I raced down the hall, kept running until I heard their voices coming out of Deidara's room. Quickly, I used an advanced invisibility jutsu and slid through the door.

The sight before me was slightly disturbing. Both men were entirely naked. Deidara sat on the bed while Itachi was on the ground, licking his inner thigh and cooing phrases I'm glad I couldn't hear.

All I needed to do was touch Deidara in certain areas, make a couple of hand-signs and then the technique would be complete.

This would have been simple, if Itachi wasn't claiming those vital regions as his own. After more than five minutes, the deed was done.

When I was finished in the blonde's room, I immediately ran to the restroom to barf my guts out; some things just can't be unseen.

* * *

><p>There it is! The second chapter! I know, the ending is really awkward and all and I promise the next chapter is much better.<p>

Can anybody find the weird reference I put in there? If so, there's a virtual muffin for you!

Tune in next time for some awesome Deidara action. So long!


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go! This is my favorite of all the chapters currently uploaded. Tell me what you think!

Naruto doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

_Deidara:_

I've never been one to drink. Sure, I've had a few sips here and there, but not enough to really effect me. I'm not really a fan of alcohol. To me, it tastes bitter and disgusting.

I don't know why or how, but somehow or another, I ended up drunk that night. Oh, that horrible night. That night when my life took a turn for the worst. This particular evening played a vital role in a series of horrible events, yet I can't even remember what happened.

The only thing that I'm positively sure of is that Itachi and I ended up in bed together. When I think back on it, I wonder. Did I enjoy it? What had it felt like? I hope it was amazing, and totally worth the amount of fear, pain and suffering it caused. All I remember was the morning afterwards, the beginning of my horrendous tale...

-00-00-00-

When I opened my eyes, an extremely frightening sight was seen. There lay Itachi Uchiha. In my room. On my bed. Next to me. Naked. I did what any man of my stature would do in this situation; I jumped up and began yelling.

"Itachi! What the hell are you-" Just about then I realized I was naked as well. And the space between my legs hurt worst than constipation. Quickly, I added two and two together and realized...

- I just had sex. My virginity was gone, and I couldn't even remember how it happened.  
>- The man - yes, man - who I had made love to (if you could even call it that, since we are definitely <em>not <em>in love) was my bitter enemy whom I had sworn to destroy.  
>- That same enemy had apparently topped me during our after-dark activities.<br>- I could, quite possibly, be gay.

This was almost too much to take in at one time. I stuttered, about to fall, then leaned on the bed for support. Something had to be done soon, before everyone else found out. Now _that _would be bad. As quickly as I could,I gathered up all of my clothing that was scattered across the room and put them on. Last but not least, I abandoned the scene. Hopefully, Itachi would be just as clueless as I was and assume he'd simply mistaken my room for his.

I walked down the halls, trying to go for my usual, upbeat look. The smile I could pull off, despite the headache that was burning my brain. The pace, however, proved to be more difficult due to pain in certain areas. When I reached the kitchen part of the lair, I was greeted by Kisame. He's one of the few Akatsuki members I could nearly call a friend.

"Good morning, Deidara," He gave a half wave then went back to sipping his coffee; obviously he wasn't as affected by the massive amount of alcohol he had consumed last night as one would think. The guy had nearly downed an entire barrel of beer himself, and that was just what I could remember. "Did you sleep well?"

"Who knows? I can't even remember going to bed, hmm," I laughed before heading off to make myself some breakfast. Before I could even open the fridge, the most annoying of all the Akatsuki made his presence known.

"GOOD MORNING, AKATSUKI!" the orange-masked Tobi cheered as he appeared in the doorway. Honestly, I have no idea how this fool became an S-Rank criminal. Of all the people Leader could have picked to be my partner, I had to get stuck with _Tobi_. "Today's going to be a great day!"

"It _was _until you ruined it," Kisame murmured.

Tobi completely ignored the taller man and bounded over to me. "Guess what Sempai?" he said, tripping over his own foot, nearly falling, and balancing himself in the process. Before I could respond or even comprehend why my head suddenly felt like bursting, he answered for me. "Itachi LOVES you!"

I felt myself pale. Could Tobi have possibly found out? This was bad. Really, really bad. If Tobi knew, he could and would tell the entire organization. Then, things around here would get even worse. I'd be mocked by all humanity and shunned to an exile island deep in-

"I don't think 'love' is the correct word, Tobi," a deep, calm voice interrupted my thoughts and probably saved me from a lifetime of humiliation. I turned around to see none other than Itachi himself entering the room. "Maybe 'cares for as a comrade' would be the more accurate term."

For the first time ever, I actually felt _thankful_ for the Uchiha. This was turning out to be the strangest morning of my entire life.

"But...but..." Tobi looked confused. Well, as confused as a guy could look while hiding behind a mask. "I thought...Ah...Anyone want a muffin?" He changed the topic as he skipped over to the oven and took out rock-hard blackened muffins. "Oops... I guess I forgot to take them out yesterday..." Tobi sounded disappointed.

"I'll just eat some cereal, hmm." I took out my usual breakfast of Cheerios and milk and sat myself down to eat.

I should have enjoyed the peace while it lasted. I should have disposed of Tobi the moment I saw him. I should have done a lot of things. However, there's one thing I'm positively sure I shouldn't have done. I should never have slept with Itachi.

* * *

><p>I was quite tempted to have Itachi come out singing <em>I Just Had Sex<em> by the Lonely Island. Unfortunately, that would be totally unfitting and unnecessary.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys! I'm back! Sorry of the shortness of this chapter! The next one will be longer, I promise!

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. Deal with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi:<strong>

I remember that night. Every tiny detail, every moment. I remember all of it. I remember drinking everything Kisame put in front of me. I remember that odd sensation, the impossible thought that I could do _anything_ and _everything_ I wanted. I remember that feeling, the wanting, the lust, that caused me to do what I did.

I needed someone, anyone, to help me relieve the lustful hunger that was growing inside of me. It didn't matter whether they were man or woman. All that mattered then was making my pain go away.

So, I took advantage of him. I took advantage of the fact that Deidara was weak and I used him.

Do I regret it?

No. S-Rank criminals do not regret. Yet, the memories haunt me. They attack me, taunting me, showing me that I am not who everyone thinks I am. I am not the heartless monster only out for the kill. I am not the powerful weapon dutifully obeying orders. I am... I am _weak_. I cannot forget, nor can I regret. And so, I silently remember.

I remember the touch of his skin and the sound of his voice saying words he would never say when sober. I remember asking him if he wanted it, though I knew I would give it to him either way. I remember him confessing, confessing that he was still a virgin and was unsure. I remember tearing off his clothes as he gasped. I remember touching him, watching as his horrified look soon turned to that of pleasure as I entered places no man had gone before.

And, above all else, I remember that strange feeling, that sixth sense that warns you that someone else is there. Nothing but sex mattered then, so I ignored that prickling sensation. But now...

Now that I think back on it, I wonder who our uninvited guest was. Though, it doesn't need to be thought through. There's no need to wonder when I already know the answer.

Madara.

Who else could it be? Who else could sneak in unnoticed?

But why? That was the question that needed to be answered. Why would Madara watch two people making love? That's not like him. He must have had a deeper motive.

Let him think he's stealthy. Let him think his plan is a success. When the time is right, when I figure out just what he's plotting, I will foil everything he has worked so hard to achieve.


End file.
